Josie and Mitchell go strawberry picking
by forget-me-not-doff
Summary: Josie convinces Mitchell (a dangerous vampire on the wagon) that strawberry picking can be fun


She woke to a beautiful day, the sun was streaming in through the window, the curtains unable to contain the warm rays and the beams filtered through making patterns all over the bedroom.

Josie felt for his arm which was firmly tucked around her waist and lifted it to her mouth, kissing his fingers. She wanted to wake him. Mitchell stirred and smiled. Without opening his eyes he cuddled Josie even more tightly pulling her closer into his hard body and kissing the nape of her neck. It tickled and she attempted to wiggle away, but Mitchell was having none of it! He held her even tighter and blew raspberries on her back.

'Stop it you dickhead! I need a pee!' she screamed.

Mitchell reluctantly released his grip.

'What shall we do today? It's bloody lovely out there...' Josie asked as she trotted out to the loo.

'Ahhh! Let's stay in bed' Mitchell suggested. His answer was met with silence. He added 'Well you did ask!'

Josie returned to the bedroom grinning. 'You keep me awake half the night and you want more? You're like a dog with two dicks! It's already midday, c'mon let's get out and get some sun on our skin!'

Mitchell compromised. 'As long as I can get in the shower with you'

'Alright' Josie agreed.

'So what do you fancy doing then?' Mitchell asked as he washed Josie's hair from behind.

'How about… 'Josie giggled... 'There's a farm shop a couple miles down the road, my nan used to take me there when I was little. You can pick your own fruit & veggies. They've got strawberries!'

There was silence from Mitchell. His hair washing technique suddenly became a bit rubbish and Josie found herself rubbing her head against his hand. She turned to face him, he teased her by feigning a really big exaggerated yawn.

Josie poked him in the bellybutton. 'Let's get a shimmy on or we'll miss the day! I need strawberries and I know just the man to feed them to me!.. but he won't be able to if there's none left!'

As they were leaving the house, Mitchell grabbed his sunnies and put them on. 'You know I'm not big on sunshine, you're so cruel, but anything for you my darling'.

Josie & Mitchell arrived at the farm and hailed a tractor. 'Get in then!' Josie said pointing to the trailer'

Mitchell climbed in and sat on a bale of straw. Josie clambered in behind him. 'Hang on tight!' the driver shouted.

Josie and Mitchell bounced about as the trailer hit every bump on the track. They giggled like idiots and clung to each other like their lives depended on it. 'Fucking hell!' they shouted with every bump.

The tractor came to a stop. ''Strawberry patch!' the driver boomed.

'This is us thank god!' Josie sounded relieved. Mitchell couldn't get off quick enough. He leapt from the trailer and helped Josie off as she jumped like a dramatic butterfly into his safe arms.

They grabbed a basket and started searching. The fruit wasn't hard to find, there were loads. 'Beautiful red sweet sun ripened strawbs!' Josie couldn't contain her excitement and got stuck in straight away.

It was so hot, Mitchell took off his shirt and wished he'd worn his shorts. He very slowly contributed to the basket and to be frank, he was bored shitless.

Josie looked over at Mitchell who seemed to have given up already and was now sat down watching her as he popped a strawberry into his mouth. 'Take it easy why don't you!' she yelled

'Will do!' he yelled back. He liked to watch Josie, she was so absorbed in her strawberry picking and was in her own little world, bent over and intent on searching out the best ones. He enjoyed being able to see down her top, now and again he got glimpse up her skirt.

Josie suddenly snapped out of her concentration as Mitchell surprised her from behind by slapping her arse. She screamed and lost her balance. 'You bastard!' she yelled. She stood up and turned to face Mitchell. What she saw had her frightened for her life. She froze to the spot, her heart in her throat, she thought she was a goner.

Mitchell stood like a crazed animal, glaring, unsmiling and covered in blood. All over his face, it was dripping down his chin onto his chest. Blood clots had formed in his chest hair, there was gore on his jeans... 'You should be terrified! You should be begging for fucking mercy!' he told her.

Josie thought she was going to puke. What had he done? She panicked and scanned the area for clues then looked back at him

'Gotchaaaa!' A huge smile spread across his face, his knees buckling under his laughter. 'These strawberries are bloody delicious, fucking yum!'

Josie was about to kill him. 'You pillock!' she said 'You bloody knob head!'

'You've lost the plot! You're bonkers, gone cuckoo!' he demonstrated with a finger tapping his head.

'You're such a plonker! What an absolute arsehole!' she replied

'You're barmy! You're a bloody loony tune!' Mitchell teased

'You're a fucking weirdo, sick demented bell end!' Josie snapped back.

'You're a nutjob!' Mitchell grinned as he wiped himself clean with his shirt.

Josie looked him straight in the eye, 'And you're a cunt!'

They traded insults all the way to the checkout. Mitchell put the basket on the counter and still looked a hot mess with his strawberry stains everywhere. The cashier took one look at him and called the manager. 'You can't eat before you buy' he told them before he issued a lifetime ban from the farm.

Josie and Mitchell laughed about it all the way home.

'It's been fun, I enjoyed it … really!' Mitchell said as he pulled Josie close and gave her wet kiss.

She licked her lips and smiled, 'Mmmm you taste nice'

Mitchell reached into the punnet of strawberries, placed one between his lips and fed it to Josie, pushing it into her mouth with his tongue and licking her chin and neck if the juice dribbled down. 'You're such a mucky pup'

He repeated this exercise until the punnet was empty.

Josie was floating. 'Aww, you cute bugger you'.

She was putty in his hands.

'I love you' he said.


End file.
